the_wonderous_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos
Thanos, the Mad Titan, the Celestial, and most notably the alien conqueror of universes, is one of the newest and the main antagonist in the WU's newest branch, Fandom Reality. Thanos was born to a family on the homeworld of Titan, which was experiencing a heavy overpopulation problem. Being radicalised and manipulated by Lady Death, Thanos believed the only solution was too kill off half the planet's population at random. Moderates banned Thanos from his homeworld, leading a growing hatred in the Titan. Years later, Thanos resurfaced as the commander of two major armies, the Chitauri and Outriders, which were his main military forces and used heavily during all campaigns and engagements. Thanos's forces were commanded by Thanos's elite Black Order, a council of assassins and magicians that served as the Titan's elite guardsmen. Thanos's ultimate goal was the acquisition of all six Infinity Stones, that would grant him godlike power and total control over endless universes. To this end, Thanos allied himself with Megatron's Decepticons in a bid for conquest. The Decepticons were instructed by Thanos to launch an assault on the UEG's territory, and they did so with great success, taking colossal swaths of territory easily. With the return of the Fallen, Thanos was threatened as the Decepticons rallied around their god and began rebelling against Thanos's apparent control of them. The Mad Titan decided to put an end to this by deploying his elite Black Order to the Nemesis, Fallen's warship. The Black Order's asses were whooped, aside from Ebony Maw, who used his magicianry and cunning to take down the Fallen by destroying his Warp Staff with an explosion spell. The Decepticons soon threw back under Thanos once more, as the Mad Titan's victory was ever-closer. After decimating the Avengers and recruiting several new villains to his cause, Thanos's search for the stones was near it's end, as he only required the all-powerful Space Stone to complete his collection. Determined to bring the universe to balance, Thanos laid siege to Earth alongside the Decepticon forces and CIS. Together the coalition brought the defenders of Earth to heel and occupied their cities, as Thanos himself landed on the planet in search of the Space Stone. The Space Stone itself was guarded by the god of the omniverse, Abyss, whom gave it to Thanos after asking what it cost to reach this point. Thanos merely replied: 'everything'. Gaining the last stone Thanos became all-powerful and stopped an insurrection by the envious and former ACCAA Supreme Leader Woke. However, Thanos's regime was brought to an end after what remained of the Heroic Coalition, UEG, and the Brine infiltrated his palace and destroyed his gauntlet after an exhausting duel that killed most of their forces. Without the gauntlet, Thanos lost his control over the Decepticons, CIS, Quintessons, and Precursors, causing them to rebel and defect from his regime. With the Black Order killed by either the Brine, Sergeat Lennox, or Master Chief, Thanos's army was left leaderless, and so the Mad Titan gathered what remained of the Chitauri and Outriders and fled the known Universe. Category:Characters